Manuel Esperor
Manuel Quentin Esperor is a main character of Waffle City. He is most often seen wearing a strangely-coloured blue suit, as he puts it; a black tie, a white shirt, a brown belt with a 'T' keyring attached, and khaki trousers. He lives in a two-storey bungalow; the second storey, he says, is powered by magic. He also has a lodger in his bungalow called Alan Waite. Character Phlum is an idiot, to put it lightly. When he is provoked, he can get agitated and violent. He can lay waste to a whole legion of armed guards by way of his baseball bat, though he sometimes uses his gun to dispatch enemies from afar. He is a member of PanGAEA. He hides the fact that he is a secret agent, and so he tells everyone he works as a game designer and tester for Big 'n' Hard Industries. He speaks with a strong English accent; people sometimes think he sounds like James Bond. He is very foolhardy and never does something out of bravery; mostly, he does something because 'it will be challenging' or 'fun'. However, with difficult missions he always finds himself in a 'sticky' situation, in that he will be in a situation where he doesn't know what to do or how to react. Additionally, he is an excellent sniper. He has a sister, Rosenda. His rank is Lieutenant. Appearances His missions have yet to be recounted, but he has undertaken the Evil Trouser raid, which is when he was nearly killed by a laser, a crocodile and several dozen henchmen. The Evil Trouser Raid Phlum played a major part in this mission, fighting in most of the conflicts which came about. He also did a lot of recon work - however, near the end of the mission, he was captured twice by the janitor who started manufacturing the trousers - once, he was asked to sing something, and the second time he was thrown into a storeroom while tied to his teammate. Alter-Ego The Alter-Ego is a character who is the complete opposite of Manuel: cruel, evil, demented more than Manuel, and has a really bad dress sense where Manuel only has a strange one. He wears the same colours as Manuel: a blue jumper with XP on it, and khaki trousers. He is the result of Hitler's cloning machine; this event happened on the 15th July, 1941. He was created when Manuel accidentally went back in time (and indeed dimension) to WWII; specifically, the Nazi stronghold. There were some incredibly strange scientific experiments and many people locked up in cells. Manuel didn't notice them, instead walking down a completely random corridor, up a very tall flight of stairs, and, sweating and crawling, along to a large lab. It was there he found Hitler, some Nazi scientists and the unfinished cloning machine. Hitler banged him up in it, and immediately tested it on him. It was then that the Alter-Ego emerged, whereupon Manuel legged it. Trivia: The Alter-Ego uses the original design of Manuel. Category:Characters